Ghost of You and Me
by hebrewhernia
Summary: Another music video by me! It's a Tobias one, and it's sad. It's how he misses Rachel and stuff like that.


A/N: Another sad Tobias thingy by me! This one is a music video, and kinda weird. R&R please! Chapter whatever the next one is (5 I think) is coming on Beginning pt 2 (AKA AWJCR)  
  
  
Ghost of You and Me  
  
Tobias, in human morph, walks down a street in the summer evening. It is still light out, and there are a lot of kids out doing various activities. He sings:   
  
"What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues "  
  
A lone tear rolls down his left cheek.  
  
"Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do"  
  
We are now looking through his eyes. A girl playing basketball seems to change into Rachel. A girl helping her younger sister becomes Rachel, and the girl on the bike becomes a younger Rachel. This normal-people-changing-into-Rachel thing continues. He seems to be walking faster and we are no longer looking through his eyes. The rest of the street goes by in a blur and suddenly we are at the other end of the street. Tobias goes into a little stand of woods and enters a cave. We are inside with him. The cave is well- furnished, and has a tree inside. It is Tobias' home.   
  
"Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow   
I cant let go"  
  
A candle flickers on a table beside a chair.  
  
"When will this night be over" Tobias looks up mournfully at the sky through the doorway.   
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you"   
  
Tobias sits down in the chair.  
  
"And baby there's a name for what you put me through"   
  
He closes his eyes. The digital clock on the table reads 6:58.  
  
"It isn't love, it's robbery"  
  
We see Rachel dying (book 54) through Tobias' eyes.  
  
"I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me" Tobias opens his eyes and sees a faint, ghostly image of Rachel outside his cave.  
  
"Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by"  
  
The ghostly image beckons to Tobias.  
  
"Phantom ships, lost at sea"  
  
He goes outside, to find that there is nothing there.  
  
"And one of them is mine"   
  
He goes into a mini-refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. He pulls a cup out of a cabinet and pours himself some water.  
  
"Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky"  
  
He goes outside, raises his glass and drinks some. He looks up at the stars  
  
"I wonder why"  
  
Rachel's face appears in the stars.  
  
"The stars don't seem to guide me"   
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you"  
  
Tobias fingers a framed photo of Rachel on a table.  
  
"And baby there's a name for what you put me through"  
  
The ghostly image of Rachel beckons from outside the cave again.  
  
"It isn't love, it's robbery"  
  
He ignores her.  
  
"I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me"  
  
She enters his cave.   
  
"The ghost of you and me"  
  
He motions for her to leave.  
  
"When will it set me free"  
  
She makes no move to leave, but instead beckons to him again.  
  
"I hear the voices call"  
  
Again he motions for her to leave.  
  
"Following footsteps down the hall"  
  
She tries to run to him, but he runs away. She chases him through another doorway into another room.  
  
"Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul"   
  
We go back to Tobias with his eyes closed in the chair. He jerks awake. He fell asleep and was having a nightmare. He looks at the clock, which reads 7:59.  
  
"Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow"  
His eyes turn to the candle once more.  
  
"I can't let go"  
  
He closes his eyes. A pained expression comes over his face.   
  
"When will this night be over"  
  
Tears flow down his face.   
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you"  
  
He fingers the photo of Rachel once more.  
  
"And baby there's a name for what you put me through"   
  
He closes his eyes and concentrates.  
  
"It isn't love, it's robbery"   
  
He begins the morph from human to hawk.  
  
"I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me"   
  
The feather pattern becomes 3D on his skin.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you"  
  
He begins to shrink.  
  
"And baby there's a name for what you put me through"  
  
Feet melt into talons.  
  
"It isn't love, it's robbery"   
  
Lips stretch out to become a hard beak.  
  
"I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me"  
  
Now totally hawk, Tobias flies out of the cave.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, I've been meaning to write this. What do you think? The song is "Ghost of You and Me" by the people who haunt me (and Jake in WLJ/CR), AKA BBMak. Sorry about all the acronyms (that's what they're called, right?) I started writing this at 11 pm and finished it this morning. So how is it? R&R please!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
